La réponse est non
by fumseck666
Summary: Darcy invite Elizabeth à sortir.


**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Tout ceci appartient à la fabuleuse, l'intemporelle Jane Austen.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est une version moderne de la première demande en mariage de Darcy. Je devais avoir seize ans quand j'ai écrit cette fic donc, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je la publie telle quelle (avec seulement quelques corrections d'orthographe).

* * *

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue que, si un homme affirme que vous n'êtes pas assez belle pour le tenter et que dès lors, toutes vos rencontres se terminent par des mini-conflits nucléaires, les chances que ledit homme vous invite à dîner sont minces, voire carrément inexistantes.

Pourtant, c'était ce qui arrivait à Elizabeth Bennet et elle se demandait si William Darcy n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle.

"Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je suis très sérieux, Elizabeth. Je voudrais te faire l'honneur de t'inviter à dîner avec moi."

Lui faire... QUOI ?

Elizabeth sentit brusquement le sang envahir ses joues et brûler ses oreilles. Lui faire l'honneur. Lui faire l'horreur, plutôt ! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si en colère et humiliée de sa vie.

La jeune femme le vit sourire. Et renifla. Seul un homme aussi arrogant que lui pouvait confondre une femme furieuse avec une femme flattée. Elle sentit alors une satisfaction morbide en songeant au vent magistral qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui mettre. Nul doute que du haut de sa pile de millions de dollars, personne n'avait jamais osé repoussé William Darcy.

Elle desserra lentement les poings et croisa les mains derrière son dos. Bien qu'elle éprouvait un plaisir indicible à l'idée de le repousser, elle tenta de se calmer, mettant en place un visage neutre. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de critiquer davantage son éducation.

"M. Darcy."

Habituellement, elle l'appelait William ou Darcy pour lui montrer que sa richesse et sa célébrité ne l'impressionnait pas. Là, elle sentait que l'appeler par son prénom n'était pas de rigueur.

Par la façon dont il tressaillit, elle conclut qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce retour au cadre formel. Elle continua.

"Je suppose que dans ce genre de situation, il est d'usage de remercier le fils à papa plein aux as qui a eu la gentillesse de poser les yeux sur la jeune inconnue simple et quelconque."

Il ouvrit la bouche, médusé par sa réponse. Il ne semblait pas avoir considéré l'option d'un refus. Elizabeth se remémora leur première rencontre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Charlie Bingley, le petit-ami de sa sœur aînée, Jane, il y a quelques mois. Charlie était l'incarnation du parfait gendre. Il était gentil, beau, drôle et follement amoureux de Jane.

Tout le contraire de son meilleur ami, William F. Darcy.

Darcy était le propriétaire des hôtels Pemberley, empire colossal bâtit par son défunt père. Il avait hérité à l'âge de vingt-trois de l'empire hôtelier, et de tout l'argent qui en découlait, devenant l'homme de moins de trente ans le plus riche d'Angleterre.

Donc trop bien pour ceux dont le salaire mensuel ne dépassait pas le coût de sa montre.

"Mais je vais te dire ça fermement. Jamais je n'irai dîner avec toi, ou prendre un café, ou faire n'importe quoi avec toi qui nécessite de te supporter seule et sobre. Tu es l'être humain le plus arrogant, le plus cruel et le plus méprisant que j'ai jamais rencontré."

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, le visage de Darcy se fermait. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus chez lui, ce besoin constant de cacher ses émotions. Elle ne savait jamais s'il était heureux, triste, en colère, blessé... Mais pour la première fois, elle aurait juré avoir aperçue une lueur de douleur dans ses yeux verts. Il répliqua :

"Ai-je écrasé ton chat ? Cassé ton vase préféré ? Ou meurtri ton orgueil et ton ego en énonçant les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai hésité à te demander de sortir avec moi ? Tu ne t'attendais pas sérieusement à ce qu'un homme de ma position sociale se réjouisse de ton infériorité ? Des membres de ta famille..."

Elle le coupa, irritée.

"Mais redescends sur Terre, Darcy, veux-tu ? Même la reine d'Angleterre a accepté que son petit-fils épouse une roturière ! Non, tu es seulement un abruti arrogant, narcissique qui se croit toujours au dix-neuvième siècle. Oh, et briseur de couple en chef, aussi."

Darcy parut surpris un court instant mais ne nia pas. Ses doutes se muèrent en certitudes. Il avait bien séparer Jane et Bingley ! Elle était écœurée à l'idée qu'un homme qui lui faisait des avances avait secrètement comploté pour détruire le bonheur de sa sœur.

"Comment as-tu pu croire que je veuille avoir affaire quelque chose avec toi après que tu ais brisé le cœur de ma sœur ?" murmura t-elle.

"Je pensais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle se..."

Il se tut, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment rabaisser sa sœur. Elle continua pour lui, furieuse et amère.

"Qu'elle se servait de lui pour faire avancer sa carrière ou pour son vider compte en banque ? Les deux, peut-être ? Je vois. Et bien, ricana t-elle, la vue trouble. je pensais que personne ne pouvait avoir une aussi piètre opinion de ma famille que Caroline mais tu l'as surpassé !"

"Elizabeth..."

"Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur, tous les deux ! Un petit conseil sans prétention d'une campagnarde sans le sou et pas assez belle pour toi : ne vous installez pas à Londres, ta moitié du Derbyshire est sûrement le seul endroit qui peut contenir vos egos monstrueux. Oh, et bien sûr, avant de vous reproduire, achète l'autre moitié pour contenir ceux de vos enfants."

Et elle s'en alla, laissant un William Darcy rouge de colère, d'embarras mais surtout de honte.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
